1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage device, a circuit board having a storage device, a liquid container, a method of receiving data which are to be written in a data storage unit from a host circuit, and a system including a storage device which is electrically connectable to a host circuit.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink container which is a detachable liquid container is attached to an ink jet type printing apparatus as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. Some types of ink containers are provided with a storage device. The storage device stores, for example, various types of information such as a remaining ink amount in the ink container or an ink color (JP-A-2002-370383 and JP-A-2004-299405). A control unit provided to the printing apparatus communicates with the storage device of the ink container. JP-A-2001-146030, JP-A-6-226989, and JP-A-2003-112431 are examples of the related art.
However, in the related art, reliability of communication between the control unit provided to the printing apparatus and the storage device of the ink container is not sufficiently considered. For example, due to defective contact at electrical connection portion between the printing apparatus and the ink container, a failure may occur in communication between the control unit provided to the printing apparatus and the storage device of the ink container. If the printing control unit is continuously operated in the state of the communication failure, there may be a problem such as occurrence of an error in the stored contents of the storage device. This problem is not limited to the storage device provided to the ink container, but the problem is common to the storage device electrically connected to a host circuit.